A conventional apparatus for taking out a molded product as in JP 2009-269100 A, etc. includes: a transverse frame disposed above a resin injection molding machine to extend in a transverse direction; an orthogonal frame supported by the transverse frame so as to be movable at least in the transverse direction; a vertical arm provided at the orthogonal frame so as to be movable up and down in a vertical direction; and a holding member provided at the distal end portion of the vertical arm to hold a resin molded product formed by the resin injection molding machine. In the conventional apparatus, the axis of an elevating shaft of the vertical arm coincides with a perpendicular that extends in the vertical direction. In the conventional apparatus, when the resin molded product is taken out of the molding die, a vertical arm 101 is moved to a location above the molding die which is opened. After that, an elevating shaft 103 of the vertical arm 101 is lowered (lowering step) as illustrated in FIG. 12A. Then, the vertical arm 101 is moved toward a resin molded product 105 to cause a holding member 107 such as a retaining head provided at the distal end portion of the vertical arm 101 to approach the resin molded product 105 (advancing step) as illustrated in FIG. 12B. After the resin molded product 105 is held by the holding member 107, the vertical arm 101 is moved away from the die (retracting step) as illustrated in FIG. 12C. Then, the elevating shaft 103 of the vertical arm 101 is elevated (elevating step) to take out the resin molded product 105. Thus, four steps are required to drive the vertical arm 101 to take out the resin molded product.
If a resin injection molding machine 201 uses a three-plate molding die 203, as illustrated in FIGS. 11A and 11B, an orthogonal frame 209 is movably provided at a transverse frame 207 of an apparatus 205 for taking out a molded product, and two vertical arms 211 and 213 are provided at the orthogonal frame 209. The three-plate molding die 203 includes a fixed mold 215, a movable mold 217 disposed so as to be movable with respect to the fixed mold 215, and an intermediate movable mold 219 located between the fixed mold 215 and the movable mold 217 and disposed so as to be movable with respect to the fixed mold 215 and the movable mold 217. A resin molded product is formed between the fixed mold 215 and the intermediate movable mold 219, and another resin molded product is formed between the intermediate movable mold 219 and the movable mold 217. When such a three-plate molding die is used, the resin molded product formed between the fixed mold 215 and the intermediate movable mold 219 is held and taken out by a holding member 223 provided at an elevating shaft 221 of one of the two vertical arms 211 and 213, namely the vertical arm 211, and the resin molded product formed between the intermediate movable mold 219 and the movable mold 217 is held and taken out by a holding member 227 provided at an elevating shaft 225 of the other vertical arm 213.
Also when the three-plate die is used, the operation of driving the vertical arms 211 and 213 requires four steps as with the vertical arm illustrated in FIGS. 12A-12C.